Jedi Knight: Naruto
by ShadowKunai
Summary: REWRITE BEING PLANNED!
1. The Nightmare

The Force and I

Chapter 1: Encounter with the Force

Disclaimer:fights off an army of lawyers with a lightsaber I don't own Naruto or Starwars! If I did I wouldnt be doing this!

Naruto was running. He was being chased by a cloaked figure. How long he had been running, he didn't know. All he wanted to do was to get away from this figure. It radiated evil.

'I have to get away from this guy!' thought Naruto, panting.

The figure drew closer and closer with each step. Panicking, Naruto tried to speed up, but only ended up tripping himself.

"Kuso, whats wrong with me! I should be able to out run this guy?" he said.

The figure luaghed, a dry hiss-like sound coming from his mouth.

"Maybe it is because u already know that you can never out run me." he said.

"Who are you!"

"So you're curious huh? Well I'll show you who I am Naruto."

The figure stopped and reached up and pulled off his hood. Naruto found himself staring at his persuer's face. The man's face was red with black stripes, and dual gold-red eyes. Where there was suppose to be hair, were two small horns.(A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is Darth Maul.)

"I'm the face of evil kid."

Naruto couldn't speak. He had never imagined that his persuer's face would be so menacing...not to mention ugly. Steeling his nerve, he stood up.

"Is that suppose to scare me, you dumb bastard?"

"No. It's suppose to terrify you!"

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at those words. For once, the loudmouth had nothing to say. He frantically thought of all the jutsus he knew that would help him get out of this situation. He doubted that the Sexy No Jutsu would work. After all, the people he used it on didn't want to kill him. As he was pondering this, the man slowly took out his lightsaber.

"Hey kid, since you are going to die, my name is Darth Maul, remember it well, so that you can tell Satan who sent you!" he yelled as he activated his lightsaber and swung it high.

"Bye bye kid, it was nice killing you"

Naruto watched in horror as the lightsaber swung down. He didn't even try to move out of the way. Not that he could. He watched as the lightsaber got nearer and nearer.

'Gomen, Sakura-chan, Ino-san, Hinata-chan, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, I guess I'll never see you guys again.' he thought.

He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to strike.

Ooh, its the end of chapter one! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me!

Lily: Calm down dude.

A/N: Argh, the tension!

If you want me to continue this story, i want at least 2 reviews. Thats all, 2 reviews. Constructive critisim is helpful.


	2. Things that should never happen before a...

Ruins of a Hidden Village

Hey guys, its time for chapter 2!

This story is based after the death of Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

For those of you who found the first chapter confusing, here's my explaination.

Naruto has been having these weird dreams lately. He doesn't really understand them, so it gets confusing. Basically, the dreams are based on the Naruto's hidden power which will be explained in this chapter.

Thanks to my reviewer:

DanInverse

I read over my story so far, soI get why u don't understand it right now. Be patient, its is going to progress slowly.

On with the story!

Chapter 2:Ruins of a Hidden Village

Naruto woke with a start. He was in his room. It was all a dream. Heaving a sigh of relief, he laid back down on his lumpy mattress.

'Thank god that was a dream. I thought I was a goner.' he thought.

Checking his clock, he saw that it read 8:55am. Jumping out of bed, he rushed to his bathroom.

'I'm going to be late!' he thought.

FLASHBACK

That day, Kakashi had told Team Seven to meet him at the Hokage Memorial. He said that the Hokage had a personal mission for them. Naruto had happily emptied Ichiraku of their ramen supply for a day, and then ran home to prepare. He had spent half the night complaining to himself quietly about the injustice of drycleaners. His favorite orange outfit was two sizes too small for him. It had shrunk in the wash. Muttering curses he packed a matching black pair of shorts with a dark blue short sleeve shirt with diagional orange stripes that met in the middle, finishing with a black jacket with a single orange stripe running down the sleeves.

Satisfied, he had fallen asleep wearing his work clothes. Thus ended the day, as Naruto had snored loud enough for the Hokage to hear.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto quickly showered and put on his black outfit. As he brushed his teeth, he boiled water for his ramen. Once it was ready, he bagan to eat. Slurping his ramen at top speed, he ran out of his apartment, slaming the door as he went.

Checking his watch, it read 8:59am. Cursing, he ran even faster. As he approached the bridge, he saw that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura was already there. As he approached, Kakashi turned to him.

"Well Naruto, I would have thought that you would have been here by now." he said.

"Gomen, the alarm didn't go off."

"Hn, that isn't surprising coming from a dead-last like you Naruto." said Sasuke.

Naruto felt his blood boiling at the insult.

"You want a fight right now Sasuke Bastard!" he shouted.

"Naruto! You are no match for Sasuke-kun! He has a Bloodline Limit, you don't." scolded Sakura.

Kakashi stepped in before any more could be said. He didn't want to have a beaten up Genin on his record as a Jounin.

"I expect that you're all wondering what kind of mission the Hokage wants to give you." he said.

"Anosa, anosa, will we be fighting any other ninja on this mission?" Naruto asked excitedly.

'I could show off my new move to Sakura-chan, and she would dump Sasuke for me!' Naruto thought excitedly.

"Hn" was all Sauske said.

"What type of mission will this be Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"It should be a retreival mission, Sakura. The Hokage had recieved information about the discovery of ancient ruins of a hidden village. Tsunade-sama wants us to find the Forbidden Scroll from that village." explained Kakashi.

"I want you all to be prepared, and to meet me at the gate at noon. You're all dismissed." he said, and with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?" asked Naruto.

"Iie, Naruto. I have important things to do today before noon." said Sakura.

Sasuke just started to walk away. Sakura, noticing this, started to follow him.

"Ja ne, see you later Naruto." she said.

Naruto waved half heartedly, and headed on his way.

'Well, since in have nothing to do until noon, I guess I'll go to the hotsprings.'

Having decided, Naruto started to head towards the hotsprings. Unknown to him, a pair of pale white eyes watched him go by.

Hyuuga Hinata had been walking down the streets of Konoha when she saw none other than Naruto headed her way. Looking around for a hiding place, she dived into a bunch of bushes just as Naruto walk past. Watching him go by she sighed to herself.

'Naruto-kun seems so calm these days. He also seems to be chasing after Sakura a lot less too. Could he be looking for another girl?' she wondered.

Determined to find out, Hinata started to follow Naruto, being careful to stay out of his sight.

Meanwhile, at the hotsprings, Tenten, and Ino were enjoying themselves when all of a sudden they saw a bit of white hair sticking up from the fence.

"Tenten-san, what do yout think that is?" asked Ino in a hushed voice.

"I don't know Ino, but i could've sworn that it just gave a giggle." replied Tenten.

Suddenly, a loud smack was heard by the two girls followed by sounds of running feet. Getting up to see what the commotion was all about, they spotted a man with white hair being chased out of the hotsprings by a group of angry women.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" yelled one of the women in the mob.

"You keep peeking on us everyday! Now we will have our revenge!" yelled another women in the mob.

"Whats going on? Who is that guy?" Tenten asked one of the people in the mob.

"Thats Jiraiya, the pevert who always sneaks around the women's part of the hotsprings peeking.!" answered the angry woman.

"Ino, I'll bet that he was the one who was behind the fence!" said a very angry Tenten.

"You're right Tenten, thats the same guy who was spying on us!" said an equally angry Ino.

The two girls stepped in front of the angry women.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." said Tenten.

"Yeah, by the time we're done with him, he'll never peek again." promised Ino.

As they were about to make their move, a familiar loud voice was heard.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, what are you doing here again?"

Ino and Tenten turned around to see Naruto in his new outfit standing by the perverted old man.

"Naruto, you know this guy?" asked Tenten.

"Of course he knows him, he's as perverted as the old guy!" declared Ino.

"Yes I know him, and no I'm not as perverted as he is, you loud mouth!" stated a very peeved Naruto.

"Then what are you doing here then Naruto!" asked a very angry Ino for being called a loud mouth.

"I came here to enjoy the hot springs before I have to go on a mission with the rest of my teammates." said Naruto.

"Fine! Then go do your own thing while we deal with this pervert."

"Fine! Just as long as you don't bother me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both blondes then turned away form each other and sulked.

"Uh, Ino, Naruto, how about we settle this later. We still have to deal with this pervert behind me." said Tenten.

The said pervert was nowhere in sight.

Ino was furious.

"Where did he go!" she screamed.

Clearing his ringing ear, Naruto looked around. Noticing a slight flash of white, he realized that Jiraiya was on the other side of the hot springs. Turning to Tenten and Ino he decided to tell them that they should stop searching. He immeadiately regretted this when he saw they were both comming at him with kunais.

"Naruto, where is that pervert?" Ino asked dangerously.

Naruto decided it was dangerous to have two dangerous girls after him, made two bunshins to buy him time, and ran for his life. Tenten immediately dispatched the two bunshins with well aimed kunais. As the smoke cleared, they saw that Naruto was no where in sight.

Deciding to hunt down Naruto and that pervert Jiraiya after they finished with their hot spring, both girls returned to their spring.

WITH NARUTO

Panting from running so fast, he stopped and looked around. He was in the male part of the hot springs. Deciding to rest for a while, he changed and went into the hot spring.

'The girls won't think to look here.' he thought.

Relaxing his body, he was soon snoring gently.

WITH HINATA

Slightly put out that Naruto had escaped here sight, she decided to rest herself at the hot springs. What she didn't expect was to find Tenten and Ino there.

"Hinata-san! Come join us!" shouted Ino.

Hinata simply nodded and got in after she changed.

"So, Hinata, what brings you to the hot springs?" questioned Tenten.

Hinata blushed furiously. She couldn't tell that she was tracking Naruto and had lost him.

'I better think of an excuse before they get suspicious.' she thought.

Before she could even open her mouth, Ino spoke.

"You were following Naruto, ne?"

Blushing furiously at being found out, Hinata didn't say anything. But Ino did.

"Hinata-san, what do you see in that loud, orange obsessed freak anyway?"

"Ino! Don't be so harsh in front of Hinata-san like that! We all know she like Naruto." scolded Tenten.

"I know Tenten, but everyone also wants to know _why_ she likes Naruto." countered Ino.

Tenten didn't say anything, she was lost in thought. Looking up, she suggested a plan.

"Why don't we spy on Naruto after we're done here? That way, we will see what Hinata see in him."

"Alright, lets do it!" shouted Ino.

Rubbing her ears, Tenten scolded her.

"You don't have to be so loud Ino!"

Unkown to both of them, Hinata was trying to sneak away after she heard their plan. The only problem was, her clothes were in the changing rooms.

"Oi, Hinata-san! Wait for us!" shouted the other two girls.

Hinata flinched. She had wanted a clean getaway. Now she would have to be a part of the two girls' plan.

MEANWHILE, FAR FROM KONOHA

Far from Konoha, there was a valley. At the center of the valley, were some ruins. It seemed like you average everyday ruins, but something wasn't right. Down in the valley, something _shifted_.

A/N: Hey all! This concludes another chapter! Hooray!

(Crickets Chirpping)

A/N: (Sweat drops)

Well, youknow, the usual, R&R, if you want a fast update.


	3. The Plan and what Happens

Whats up everybody!

Are you ready for chapter 3?

But first, thanks to all my reviewers:

Gaara the Sandwarrior: Yup, I'm planning on putting Darth Maul in some chapters. You'll see him haunt Naruto.

PGW-Chaos: I never heard of Darth Sion yet, but I'll search and put him in this fic if I can. Darth Vader is the man though, like you said.

warprince2000: I think a NaruHarem is better though. That way, I wouldn't have a problem pairing certain characters.

kd8gun: Yeah, there might be a sasuke bashing. He's gonna get his ass(clamps mouth shut) sorry, no spoilers.

insanechildfanfic: Yeah, if you like it now, it can only get better. (Or worse...)

Kitsurumenokitsune: I hope this will interest you a bit for now...

Chapter 3: The Plan, and what Happens

AT THE HOTSPRINGS

The girls had finally decided what must be done. Well, more like Ino and Tenten. Hinata didn't want to be a part of the plan, but Ino forced her.

"Now, everyone understand the plan?" asked an excited Ino.

"Yes Ino, now can we get on with it now?" asked Tenten.

"Um, Ino-san, you two could do this by yourself. Why do I need to be a part of this?" asked a shy Hinata.

"Well, we need your Byakugan eyes to see if we are being followed or not." retorted Ino.

"B-but, N-Neji-niisan has better B-Byakugan vision than me." stuttered Hinata.

"Oh, so you want Neji to help us spy on Naruto while he is in the hot spring. It wouldn't look right!" shouted Ino.

Hinata cowered before Ino, but blushed when she thought of Naruto in the hot springs. Of all the times she had spied on Naruto, she had never done it when he was almost naked. She just blushed scarlet at the thought.

Tenten and Ino wondered why Hinata was blushing. But as they thought along the same lines of Hinata, they both blushed too. They had only realized that their plan involved a near-naked boy in a hot spring. Clearing their heads of the thought, they decided to proceed with the plan, with a semi-resistant Hinata. It was only when Ino mentioned Naruto being almost naked that she let her gaurd down long enough to be convinced. After they finished changing, they crept out of the women's section of the hot springs. Running to the city, they began the first part of their plan.

"Ok, Tenten, Hinata, you two go and find Sakura. If this goes according to plan, she will forget about Sasuke-kun, leaving him all for me!" yelled Ino.

Tenten merely shook her head. She wondered why she had agreed to this plan if she had known that Ino would get so worked up. She decided to get Ino back on track.

"Ne, Ino, hurry up and tell us where Sakura might be. The longer we wait, the less chance that Naruto will still be there when we get back." said Tenten.

"Ok, ok. No need to get pushy. Sakura will be somewhere near Training Ground 7, where Sasuke is. You two go ahead, I'll prepare the rest." said Ino.

As Tenten and Hinata left, Ino got down to business. Running towards the Hokage Memorial, she nearly crashed into Temari. She was surprised to Gaara and Kankuro there as well.

"Hi Temari! Since when did you come to Konoha?" asked Ino.

"Hi Ino. We were here on a mission that was close to the leaf. After we finished, we decided to go to the hot springs before we left." replied Temari.

"Yeah right. You forced us to come with you just so you could see Shikamaru again." muttered Kankuro.

"..." was Gaara's response.

Temari turned around and smacked Kankuro across the head with her fan, blushing furiously.

"I didn't come here to see Shika-kun." said Temari.

"Oh really?If you were half as smart, you would have realized that Shikamaru has moved on! He doesn't like you, and he never will." retorted Kankuro.

"What do you mean! Of course Shika-kun loves me!"

"Not if you keep smothering him like you are now." muttered Kankuro.

"What did you say!"

Kankuro turned around and was about to say the same response, but was rewarded witha smack across his face by a well known fan.

"..." (A/N: Guess who this is?)

Ino quickly pulled Temari aside, an idea on her mind. She struggled to pull Temari off of Kankuro who looked nothing more than a beaten up man with face paint.

"Temari-san, stop killing your brother for a second and listen to me" whispered Ino.

Temari stopped struggling and looked at Ino.

"What do you want?" she snapped, clearly wanting to go back and kill her brother some more.

"Temari-san, how would you like to be part of a plan to see how Naruto is really like"asked Ino devilishly.

"I'm listening." Was the reply.

"Me, Hinata, and Tenten are going to see why Hinata likes Naruto so much. This will involve a lot of sneaking around." said Ino.

"Why do you ned me?" asked Temari.

"Well, I thought you would be interested." answered Ino.

"No thanks. I've got better things to do."

"Did I mention that Naruto is at the hot springs now, and that he is barely clothed?" inquired Ino innocently.

The last part caused Temari to stop in mid-step.Turning around, she faced a smirking Ino.

'Why do I want o be a part of this?' she wondered to herself.

'Why am i also getting an image of Naruto with only a towel on?'

Temari wondered at the workings of her own mind. Ino stood quietly, until she judged that she needed to interrupt.

"So. Are you in?" she asked.

Temari looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm in."

BACK WITH TENTEN AND HINATA

As they approached Training Ground 7, they saw a head of bubble gum pink hair. Crouching out of sight they watched Sakura. the girl was too busy watching Sasuke train to notice her surroundings. She didn't even see the two pairs of eyes watching her froma nearby tree.

'Sigh, Sasuke-kun seems to be training a lot these days.' she thought.

'He hardly ever looks at me, and yet I follow him everwhere.'

'You must make him notice you! Jump in there and make it known to him that you care about him!' shouted a voice inside Sakura.

Emboldened by Inner-Sakura, she decided to talk to Sasuke. She might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"Don't you hate it when Kakashi sensei is always late?" asked Sakura, as she tried to start a conversation.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"Nice weather today!" she said.

Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura. He looked her straight int he eye. Sakura blushed. This was one of the rare times that he would even sapre a glance her way.

"You're annoying." said Sasuke. He then promptly turned around and went back to training.

Sakura was crestfallen. Her Sasuke-kun had just called her annoying. She didn't feel like she was intruding. Suddenly she felt a presence. Turning around she saw Hinata and Tenten. She waved to them.

"Ohayo Hinata-san, Tenten-san!" said Sakura.

She waved to them. Tenten waved for Sakura to come over to where they were. Sakura waved back and nodded to show that she understood. She then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm leaving now." she said.

This time, she didn't even get a response. Feeling slightly put out, she walke to where Hinata and Tenten were.

"Hey. So, whats up?" asked Sakura.

"Me, Ino, and Hinata are planning to see why Hinata likes Naruto so much. Want to come?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun might not like to see me with Naruto." said Sakura.

"He doesn't seem to care about you right now." said Tenten, looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"But-" protested Sakura.

"No buts, you're coming with us." said Tenten.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura followed them towards the hot springs. Feeling slightly comfused, she felt she had to ask a question.

"Why are we headed towards the hot springs?' asked Sakura.

"Thats where Naruto is. He is in the hot springs." answered Tenten.

Bewildered, Sakura asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

Tenten looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We go in and spy on him, what else?"

Sakura blushed at the thought of seeing Naruto practically naked.

"We should go faster, Ino might be there already." said Hinata.

Sakura jumped. She had forgotten that Hinata was there. This was due to her silence.

"We're approaching the hot springs." informed Tenten.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto lay in the hot springs. He remembered his bickering fight with Ino. He frowned.

'Ino, she thinks she knows everything.' he thought.

He began thinking of what he would do to her once he got a hold of her. Shaking himself from his dark thoughts, he thought about the dream he had last night.

'Who was that Darth Maul guy? He looks creepier than Orochimaru.' thought Naruto.

'He also mentioned something called the Force. I wonder if it is a new kind of Jutsu that I can learn.'

As he thought about this, reached out his hand and felt around for a bottle of water. Not finding it, he saw that it was on the bench, a short walk away from the hot spring he was currently in. Sighing, he made as if to reach out and summon the water bottle to him.

'Oh great water bottle, come to me.' he thought mockingly.

He was totally surprised by what happened next. The water bottle lifted from the bench and flew to his hand. Shocked by what happened, he almost missed the water bottle.

'How did I do that?' he wondered amazed.

Having decided that trying the same thing again would clear up the situation, he reached out with his hand for his towel which was also on the bench. When he saw that the towel didn't move, he decided that what he did was a fluke. Feeling satisfied, he closed his eyes for a little nap.

Once again, he found himself in the same dark area where he first met Darth Maul. Tensing up, he looked around. Sure enough, Darth Maul walked out of the darkness a second later.

"So, Naruto, it seems that you have discovered your Force powers." said Darth Maul.

"What do you mean!" asked Naruto.

"When you reached out for your water, did it not fly towards you?" asked Darth Maul.

"That was nothing. I'm sure it was something else." stuttered Naruto.

"Oh really? You're just denying the fact that you have the Force within you. Go to the Ruins my boy, you will find your answers there." Said Darth Maul. With that, he turned around and walked into the darkness.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted after him. But he was gone.

Naruto suddenly burst awake. He was back in the hot springs. That was another dream. Sighing, he sank back into the water.

WITH EVERBODY ELSE

Ino and Temari had just reached the hot springs when they saw Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. Upon seeing Temari, Tenten and Sakura bombarded Ino with questions.

"What is Temari doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Why did you pull me along?" asked Sakura.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Is there a reason why you pulled me away form Sasuke-kun?"

Ino held up her hands to stop the flow of questions.

"Whoa people one at a time! Temari is here because I invited her to be part of the plan, I pulled you way from Sasuke-kun so that I can get closer to him, we are ready to roll, and I pulle dyou away just so I could spite you." said Ino all in one breath.

"Ok, lets do this." said Tenten.

Sakura just fumed. She could't believe that she was away from her Sasuke-kun. Fuming mad, she followed the others. They crept quietly into the men's section. At the sound of voices, the group all jumped into the nearest tree. When the voices faded, they continued to search for Naruto. Finally, the came across a hot spring with almost no one in it. No one except Naruto. Jumping into the nearest tree, the girls began with their spying plan. Ino reached into her weapons pouch and brought out five pairs of binoculars. Sliently, she gave out orders.

"Ok, everbody, use your binoculars to search out Naruto. Stay as quiet as you can. It shouldn't be hard, were all kunoichi's here." said Ino.

"Roger." whispered four voices.

Temari was the one who spotted Naruto. Excitedly, she motioned for the others to turn their binoculars in the same direction as her. Five sets of binoculars trained in on where Naruto was laying. To say the least, some of the girls were disappointed that the steam covered most of Naruto's body. Suddenly, every kunoichi in the tree got a nosebleed. Naruto has stood up. he wasn't wearing a towel. From his waist up, Naruto had a lot of muscle. He had a six pack, and semi-thick arms.

"Whoa, I never knew that Naruto was so buff! Now I know why you like him Hinata!" squealed Ino quietly.

'Forget Sasuke, I'd rather have Naruto instead!' thought Ino.

To say the least, Hinata was blushing like crazy. This was the first time she had seem Naruto naked. She tried to stem the flow of blood while keeping her binoculars trained on Naruto.

Sakura was shocked. She had never know that Naruto was so good looking. she wondered to herself quietly, about what she had seen in Sasuke.

'Whoa, Naruto is so...developed. Move over Sasuke, hello Naruto!' she thought.

Temari was surprised that a short guy like Naruto was so buff and good looking without his shirt.

'And I thought that Shikamaru was good looking. Guess I was wrong.' thought Naruto.

Naruto's body left all the girls wondering what they had seen in all the guys they liked. They all decided that Naruto was better than all the guys they knew. Then they all wondered who he would choose. It became certain that only one person would be left standing when it would be over.

"I call dibs on Naruto!" said Ino.

"Back off Ino, Naruto's mine!" shouted Temari quietly.

"You will ahve to go through me to get Naruto. He is mine!" said Tenten.

"Ahem, you all forgot. he likes _me_. Not you people. So that makes him mine." said Sakura triumphantly.

"No. Naruto is mine. I liked him from the start. You all noticed him only today!" said Hinata.

They were arguing so loudly that they didn't hear Naruto sneak up on them. Until too late. Naruto was in a towel covering him from wait down, much to the disappointment of the girls.

"What are you guys doing spying on me while I was in the hot springs?" Naruto asked casually.

"Um..." was the unanimous response.

"How long have you girls been here?" he asked, slightly nervous now.

Ino, always the brave one answered.

"We've been here ever since you got up." she said.

This caused Naruto to blush. They had been here when he had no clothes on. So that would mean that they saw his...tools. Blushing at the thought, Naruto decided to run for it. But fate that day decided on something else.

"I think I'll go now." he siad.

Turning around, he was grabbed by five pairs of hands. He struggled vainly under their grasp, and was nervous because of the number of hands on his semi-exposed body.(A/N: Lucky Bastard...)

He decided that the looks he was recieving from all of the girls there would mean that he would be "hand searched". He decided to get the hell out of there before the girls decided that his towel was int he way.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" he yelled.

Five shadow clones appeared and each one grabbed a girl. As the girls tackled the clones, Naruto made his escape. He decided that he needed a hiding place while fives girls would be after him. He quickly dressed, and ran to the Hokage Tower.

Dun dun dun!

End of the third chappie!

You all likey don't you?

I had a hard time writing the girl part for I am a GUY. I cannot and will not think like a girl.

Well, the usual, R&R for the next chapter:Hokage tower:Haven or Hell?


	4. Hokage Tower:Haven or Hell?

Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Its time for chapter 4! Yahoo!

(Chrickets Chirping)

...okay...anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

Narutofreak22: If you liike it now, you should know, it is just the beginning.

Gohen-fire: It'll get funnier. Of course it would have some serious parts too.

DarkDemon: Yeah, you would like it becuase Naruto's being chased. Something will happen later on...

Stonebridge: Yup, gotta love those possiblilities.

Before the story starts, I would like to introduce to you, Darth Malak! Hey!

(Chrickets Chirping)

Malak: "I will take your Force energy to boost my own."

Me: "..."

Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ok? (Looks outside window and sees lawyers with their faces pushed up to the glass)

Hokage Tower: Heaven or Hell?

Naruto was running and changing at the same time. He didn't stop. He was afraid that if he stopped, the girls would jump out of an alley at him.

'There should be one safe place for me, the Hokage Tower. Tsunade will help me!' he thought desperately.

Jumping from roof to roof, he made his way towards the Hokage Tower.

AT THE TOWER

Tsunade shook her head. She couldn't believe what had happened at the hot springs. Of course, she had seen it herself. Now, she was deciding if she would help Naruto or not.

'Naruto got himself into this, so why is he coming here? Does he think that I would hide him?' thought Tsunade.

Tsunade was musing to herself when Shizune came in. Started, Tsunade almost punched Shizune through the wall. her fist stopped mere inches away from Shizune's face. Shizune however didn't even flinch throughout this ordeal.

"Tsunade-sama, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothings wrong. Except..."

"What's the matter?"

Tsunade quickly explained what had happened at the hotsprings to Shizune. Shizune was looking quite surprised.She never thought that Naruto would have gotten into that much trouble in one day.

"Tsunade-sama, should we help him?" she asked.

"He's already coming here."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Whats with all the fuss?"

Shizune looked like the end of the world was near.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Yes?"

"If Naruto is coming here, that means the girls aren't too far behind."

"That means that once they get here, all HELL will break loose."

Tsunade was in shock. In her mind, she could see Naruto coming into the Tower followed by the five girls. She realized that once they caught Naruto, a battle would break out in the Tower to decide who would be with Naruto. She decided to take action.

"Shizune, tell ever availible Anbu member to board up all the windows and doors outside the Hokage Tower. If Naruto can't get in, we won't have a mess to clean up." she said.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" said Shizune before she left.

Tsunade just prayed that they would be able to finish before Naruto got here.

WITH THE GIRLS

Each of the girls were trying to get ahead of one another. There was the occasional kunai here and there that they threw to try and slow each other down. Ahead of them by about two blocks was Naruto. He was running for his life, with five girls hot on his trail.

"The first one to get him will be the one who is his girlfriend!" shouted Temari.

Temari was riding her fan. Since she was adept with the techniques that dealt with the wind, she had a slight lead. As she tried to speed up, she failed to notice the other girls clinging to her fan. Because of this, she was surprised when the fan went a lot slower and sank about six inches. Looking back, she could see the four other girls clinging on to her fan.

"You think you can beat us!" screamed an inraged Ino.

"Back off all of you! Naruto is mine!" shouted Temari.

"Traitor! I never knew you would betray us!" shouted Ino.

"Temari-san, stay away from Naurto-kun!" yelled Hinata. "I saw him first! Besides, I liked him since we were in the Academy!"

"Stop living in the past Hyuuga! Now, its finders keepers losers weepers!" said Temari.

Tenten was using this distraction to climb onto the fan. Looking back, she decided to help the others up as well. A plan was forming in her mind.

To say the least, everyone was shocked. They were competing over Naruto's heart, and here was a competitor helping her enemies. Tenten decided to outline her plan to Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Ino.

"Look, I vote to let Naruto decide who he likes. At least then it should be fair." said Tenten.

Her plan was greeted with mixed emotions. Some of the girls showed contempt, while others were contemplating whether to trust her or not. Finally, each person reached a decision.

"Thats a bad idea." Ino and Temari said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That sounds fair." said Hinata and Sakura.

Tenten, clearly wanting to aviod conflict, stepped in.

"We should capture Naruto and force him to tell us what he likes in a girl. Then we should decide how we would best fit that."

This time, ever girl on the fan decided to go with that plan.

WITH NARUTO

'I'm almost there!' thought an exhausted Naruto. Ahead of him was the Hokage Tower. As he drew closer, he noticed something strange. All the doors and windows were boarded up. Feeling slightly panicky, he searched around the outside of the tower, looking for a way in.

'Whats going on! How come I can't get in?' thought Naruto.

Behind him, he heard the other girls draw nearer. Whirling around, he faced an amazing sight. There floating in the air on a fan were Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Backing up until he felt his back agound the wall Naruto's eyes never left the fan. He sanpped out of his reviere and sprang into action.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" he yelled.

This time, one hundred Narutos appeared. As they started to leap away, senbon needles flew ever where along with ever weapon immaginable. There, standing on the ground was Tenten. She had used her scrolls to stop Naruto from escaping. The said blonde was hanging from the wall of the Hokage Tower, held there by five kunais. He knew he couldn't escape now. Hack, he couldn't even form hand seals in the state he was in now. He swaeted nervously as the girls jumped off the fan and appraoched him.

None of them noticed the pair of eyes watching from the Hokage's office. Those eyes belonged to Tsunade. She sighed.

'Sorry kid, it had to be done, in order to keep this Tower from collapsing.' she thought.

Turning away from the window, she decided she needed to calm her nerves, and reached for a bottle of sake.

WTH NARUTO

As the girls were a mere two feet away from Naruto, his watch started beeping. Startled, the girls looked at his watch. It read 12:00. Sakura blinked. Then she screamed.

"Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him at the bridge at 12:00!"

She grabbed Naruto and with a mighty heave, freed him from the wall. Running as fast as she could, Sakura dragged Naruto along. Any bystanders that day would have seen a pinked hair girl pulling what appeared to be a black bag behind her. Naruto struggled in her grip. He decided to talk to Sakura so that she would release him.

"Sakura-san, release me." he said.

Oddly enough, Sakura did as she was told. As Naruto got up, he happened to notice her eyes. He was startled by what he saw. Her eyes were blank. It was like she was under a trance or something.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance. Looking around she noticed that Naruto's face was five inches away from her face. She blushed. Naruto, taking it as a sign that she was alright, stood back. Taking his hiate off, he strapped it to his arm, much like how Shikamaru would. Turning to Sakura, he saw that she was blushing as she looked at him. If he had been able to read her thoughts then, he would have blushed.

'My, Naruto look so good in that new outfit, now that I get a closer look.' she thought while blushing.

Shaking her head, she saw that Naruto was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Get on my back. We'll get to the bridge faster this way." he said while crouching down.

Blushing, Sakura did as she was told. As soon as she was on, Naruto took off at a fast pace towards the bridge.

Hey all!

Thats the end of chapter 4! I hope you all liked it. Well, its the usual, R&R!

Malak:Give me you life energy fool!

Me: ...what's he still doing here?

(waves a hand and Darth Malak disappears)

Much better.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To all my faithful reviewers, this story is on temporary hold, whileI ponder somethingI got in a review. I need to up my writing style. There should be a new chapter sometime in about 3 to 4 days time. While I do this, I will have a new story! If the reviews are good, and my style of writing seems better, the faster this sotry goes back up. So remember, review and the story will proceeded faaster than you can say Naruto.

Until then, check out my new story:

Naruto and the Son of Kyuubi (This story should be up in about 1 to 2 days)

Review and this story along with Jedi Knight: Naruto will progress faster.


	6. Mission Commence! And The Disaster

Hey all! Sorry about the late update. I didn't feel inspired lately. Anyway...

Thanks to my reviewers:

Fei-sama: I'm glad you like my fic. You are one of my favorite authors! It was you fic, "Asking you to remember" that got me interested in InoNaru fics. Since there aren't many on the site, I do my best to add more. (I can't wait until you update your Asking You to remember fic! I love that fic!)

warprince2000: Yeah, for that fic, you can vote for what paring you want. This fic is going to last quite some time before its over.

Narutofreak22: Thanks! Its good to know that i have faithful readers. (Takes out hankerchief and dries eyes)

madnarutofan: Ahh, so this means you're anxious ne?

Kitsune-Itai: The story should get better in this chapter.

wolvesm0on: Hey, its good to know that you're on your toes for the next chapter.

Dan Inverse: Yes...I...will...

Thanks for all the reviews.

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I might not be doing this.

Misson Commence! And the Disaster!

Naruto was making his way to the bridge with Sakura on his back. He blushed. He couldn't believe it! Here was the girl of his dreams, riding on his back, and he was taking them to where his sensei and rival were. He knew that Sasuke would comment on thier appearance, but decided not to think about it. As they neared the bridge, Sakura spoke up.

"Ne, Naruto, you can let me down now. I can walk the rest of the way by myself."

Naruto couldn't help but hear the regret in her voice. Smirking, Naruto slowed down and let Sakura off. Unknown to the both of them, the Konohagakure Trio were not far behind.

WITH KONOHAGAKURE TRIO

"What do you think the Boss was doing with the scary one Moegi?" asked Konohamaru.

"I don't know, but it might have something to with the direction they came from." she replied.

"Then it's decided! We go and check out the hot springs!" shouted Konahamaru.

With that, the three children ran off in the direction of the hot springs.

WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA

Naruto walked beside Sakura as they got closer to the bridge. It was an awkward but comftorable silence. Naruto was actually being quiet once. Of course, who wouldn't be after being chased by five girls? Not quite understanding what had happened before, he decided to ask Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what was going on back there? Why were you all chasing me?"

Sakura blushed. Did she dare tell him what their motive had been? Blushing furiously, she opened her mouth to answer whe suddenly-

"Oi! Sakura! Naruto! I see you have decided to come at last." said an occupied Kakashi.

He was reading the latest novel in his "Come Come Paradise" series. He gave a perverted little laugh. Not far from him sat Sasuke. he was throwing his kunai at a nearby tree, making a pattern that looked like the Sharingan. Looking up athe the two arrivals, she just gave his trademark glare and turned away.

Naruto decided to ignore him, and headed towards Kakashi to find out more about thier mission. Sakura was torn between two choices. She could follow Naruto, or she could go back to her old crush and attempt to talk to him. Before she could decided, Kakashi spoke.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to tell you more about your mission. First of all, the ruins are located about fifty miles north of Fire Country. It is an area of bandits, and criminals. It seems as though they want to rob all the people heading towards the ruins. So, we actually have a double misison. We take out the bandits and get the scroll from the ruins. Any questions?"

Looking around, he saw that everyone had heard and understood what he had said. Not wanting to waste more time than necessary, he got up, and walk towards the main gate. Sakura Naruto and Sasuke followed.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and his team reached the ruins in about a day. Scouting had shown them that there were bandit sentries posted about every thrity feet around the ruins. Past that, there were men with crossbows and arrows patrolling a recently built walkway arond the outside of the ruins.

"How do you think wer're supposed to get inside that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Turning to Naruto, Kakashi enlightened him. "Every ten minutes, the wall patrol is changed. During that time, the ground patrols start to patrol the perimeter of the ruins. each person is exactly ten seconds behind and in fornt of each other. The plan is to wait for the wall parol to change, and then we slip past the ground patrol and get in." said Kakashi.

Turning his attention back to the wall guards, he saw that they were changing shifts. he motioned to his team, and ran towards the ruins. Following behind him, Naruto and Sasuke were playing a silent game of "race you to the ruins". Sakura was just trying to catch up to the energetic pair.

As they neared the ruins, everyone sped up their pace. Soon, they were inside the ruins. Walking around the maze of fallen columns and stone statues, the group turned a corner. They had been going so fast, they bumped into a man. He was a regular bandit who seemed surprised to see them.Naruto and th rest of his team sped off as the man raised the alarm.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS HEADING TOWARDS THE SACRED CHAMBERS!"

The ruins were alive with activity as the group found themselves fighting to escape. Dodging a swipe from a sword, Naruto countered witha shuriken, which connected with the unfortunate man's forehead. Kakashi and Sasuke were holding off the main group of bandits. Sasuke wreaked havok among the enemy with a kunai in each hand. He blocked a slash aimed at his head, and retaliated with his kunai, slashing across the man's stomach.

Kakashi was blocking ever blow aimed at him, without even looking up. He grabbed a man who tried to run him thorugh with a rapier, and ran him through with the man's own blade. He then tossed the man's body at two men who tried to take down Sakura. He tne turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke. sasuke was taking on five people at once, while Nartuo simply make Shadow clones too fight while he protected Sakura.

The fight carried the four into a bright room. The strangest thing was seen. On the far side of the room, there was a bright blue light. The bandits pressed in, forcing the four to bakc up until they were a few feet in front of the portal. Naruto was the closest out of the four.

"Argh! How many of these guys are there!" he raged.

"Probably enough for a small army! Sasuke, Sakura, I want the both of you follow me. I'm going to clear a path. Naruto, I want you to watch our backs. Ready? GO!" shouted Kakashi. He made a mand dash for the entrance of the room, but was pushed back almost immediately.

Suddenly, one of the bandits lunged out and shoved Naruto with his shoulder. Caught completely by surprise, Naruto was knocked into the portal. As soon as he passed through the portal, it glowed red.

"NARUTO! NOOOO!" screamed Sakura.

"Everybody! Run for cover!" shouted Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura dived out of the way of the light, while Kakashi cover both of them with his body. The bandits presed in, sensing an advantage.

Suddenly, the protal exploded. The room shook with the explosion. When the smoke cleared, there were dead and injured bandits everywhere. The portal was no where to be seen.

TBC

Ohhh! Another cliff hanger!

Well, Naruto had disappeared! I leave it to you to guess what happened to him!

Well, R&R! As always. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	7. The Paths We Choose

Hey all!

I bet you've been waiting forever for me to update this story.

So, I must say it now. Gomenasai! Sorry! I got a bit distracted by other things. I also had to do some brainstorming for some good ideas to give a twist to my story. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Hooray!

(Starts handing out cookies and pizza)

You were all great! Say, if any of you read Fei-sama's stories, help me find out if he/she is still reading my fics.

Sorry Narutofan22,for the long wait,you're a great reviewer! But so is everyone else! (Cringes slightly at the glares)

Oh yes, help me! Does anyone know how to get the little skip thingy on the bottom of every chapter to appear? I don't have it! IF you know how to get it please tell me!

This chapter features the entrance of the OC. Hooray! There will be a lot happening in this chapter, so pay attention!

* * *

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Starwars! Or anything else in this fic for that matter. So go away! (Glares at the lawyers)

Chapter 7: The paths we choose

_Darkness..._

_Pain..._

_Then suddenly...light..._

_Brilliance..._

_Warmth..._

Naruto was floating along a well area. Light was everywhere. He was confused. After all, who wouldn't be, if you were floating with no means of support?

'Where am I?' thought Naruto. He tried to move his arms and legs. His arms and legs moved sluggishly, like it was trying to move through syrup. He groaned.

'This does not look good.' he thought to himself. He soon found that he could move slightly in this environment, and started to swim a little. After awhile, he noticed something strange. There was a vortex of light It seemed as though no matter what direction he went in, he would always be heading towards it. Finding it strange, Naruto decided to find out what the vortex had in store for him.

_"Naruto..."_

Naruto flinched. He could have sworn he just heard a voice calling out to him. Shuddering slightly, he continued to "swim" towards the vortex.

_"Naruto..."_

Naruto shuddered. This time, there was no mistaking it. There really was a voice calling to him. And stranger still, the voice seemed to come from the vortex itself. The voice seemed to be a bit feminine.

Naruto floated closer and closer to the vortex, his body floating around a sea of swirling light.

* * *

WITH KAKASHI AND CO

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura, as she watched the boy fall into the portal. Seconds later, she found herself on the floor, taking cover between fallen columns, trying to excape the blast of a self-destructing portal. As she got back up, she looked around for Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi had taken cover behind a pillar, while Sasuke had clung to the ceiling to avoid the blast. Slowly, the two approached Sakura.

Sakura was in tears. Naruto was gone. She would never see him again. She started to cry, until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up she faced Kakashi. The jounin tried to reassure the pink-haired girl. Sasuke didn't have his usual frown. He too was wondering what had happened to Naruto. Kakashi decided to figure some things out, so he grabbed the nearest still-living bandit around. Lifting the man, he brought him to eye level.

"What happened?" he asked in a voice that meant business. The man in his grip groaned. It was obvious he only had minutes left. Kakashi repeated his question.

"What happened?"

The bandit slowly lifted his head. His dark brown eyes was starting to mist over. He was a young man, in his early twenties. He was handsome in his own way, but it was marred by the long scar running down the left side of his face, over his eye. Speaking in halting breaths he answered Kakashi.

"The portal...the one you saw...we were hired to protect it..." the man wheezed. He gave a hacking cough, and spat out some blood.

"Who hired you?" asked Kakashi. He was curious to the fate of his student, and wanted to know what could have caused this.

The man looked up. Blood was coming from his mouth. His eyes were half-closed. He answered Kakashi in one word.

"...Orochimaru..."

The man gave one final shuddering breath and was still. Sighing to himself, Kakashi let the dead man slip from his grasp and fall to the floor. He turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come. We have to find a bandit to interrogate to figure out what the portal could have been." he said as he headed out of the room.

Slowly, Sasuke followed. Sakura was walking slowly behind the two, sobbing quietly. The boy who had been chasing her ever since the formation of their team, was gone. She couldn't believe it.

'What am I going to tell the others?' she thought to herself as she stumbled along.

Her thoughts were cut short as Kakashi motioned for the to stop. They had been walking along a hallway since they got out of the room. Ahead, the three could hear the rasping wheezes of a bandit. Ever so slowly, Kakashi reached out and grabbed the man, with his hand over his mouth. He knocked the man out with a sharp tap to the back of the man's head with the hilt of his kunai. Checking to see if the coast was clear, he motioned to Sasuke and Sakura to follow him.

The three of them crept into an empty room. Shaking the man awake, Kakashi immediately be gan questioning him.

"What were you people doing?" he asked. He gave the man one of his cold glares to ensure that the man woul answer anything he asked. I seemed to do the trick.

"We were hired to protect the ruins from intruders." the man stuttered, with fear in his eyes. Kakashi nodded, and procceeded with his next question.

"What was that portal?" he asked, staring the man in the eye.

"T-the p-portal? We d-didn't know m-much, but, the portal w-was said to be a transporter b-between galaxies." the man said, as he squirmed. He didn't like the way Kakashi was looking at him. He couldn't bring himself to look into his cold ruthless eyes.

"So that means Naruto's alive?" said Sakura, hope ringing in her voice. If what the man said was true, that meant that Naruto was alive. She looked at the captive man.

"So does that mean he's alive?' she repeated. The man knew better than to lie in his current situation. He decided to come out witht he truth.

"We don't know if he is alive. The few people who have ventured into the portal have never returned." he answered. What would happen next would either save him, or damn him.

Sakura began to cry. She wept quietly to herself. looking up she said, "So that means he's as good as dead?"

Kakashi looked at the man, and said, "Thank you. You have been most helpful." With that, he dispatched the man in one quick movement. The man's body slumped to the ground, with a frozen mask of fear on his face. Wipping his hands of dust, Kakashi stood up. He faced the two remaining people in his team.

"Come. We're returning to Konohagakure. We have to report this to the Hokage immediately." he said as he turned to go. He was stopped in mid-step by Sakura's voice.

"What about Naruto? Do we tell Tsunade-sama about waht happened to him?" she asked, her voice choked by sobs. Tears were shining in her eyes.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. His one visible eye was sad. Heaving a sigh, he answered the pink-haired genin.

"Yes. We have to tell her about this tragedy. It is unfortunate, but we must." he answered, his shoulders sagging slightly. Sasuke was as impassive as ever. His posture seemed to sayt aht he didn't care, but his eyes told a different story. He was troubled. The only person he couldn't understand was now gone. It wasn't positive that he was alive or dead, but the raven-haired boy felt troubled by the dead man's explanation of what the portal was. He didn't know why, but he felt that sooner or later, something would happen that concerned the portal, and what he had witnessed.

Turning to Kakashi, he spoke only two words.

"Let's go."

* * *

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was troubled. What would a girl be doing in a portal? And how did she know him? Those questions floated around the blonde-haired genin's mind, as he gently floated towards the cirlce of white light. Suddenly he heard another voice. It wasn't the gentle voice of the girl he had heard earlier. This voice had a bit of hidden malice in it.

"**What do you think you're doing boy!**"

Naruto flinched. He knew that voice only too well. Only one voice could ruin the mood he was in now. Kyuubi.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" he asked angrily. He had been doing just fine without the company of Kyuubi in his current situation, but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. Kyuubi was back to bother him.

"**Brat, don't you think that the light is only too convenient? Isn't it a bit suspicious to you kit?**" questioned the Kyuubi.

"Well, no that I think about it, it does seem pretty suspic-"

His thoughts were cut short as he smelled a heavenly and familiar scent.

"RAMEN!" he screamed. He immediately began to swim towards the scent frantically. Kyuubi's voice had a definite edge of nervousness to it.

"**Brat, can't you see where you're headed! You're getting closer to the vortex! Don't go there kit!**" Kyuubi practically screeched.

Headless of Kyuubi's words, Naruto continued to swim towards the vortex. When ramen was concerned, nothing would get in his way. As he got closer to the vortex, he saw a bowl of ramen floating in the middle.

'That's weird.' he thought. 'But when ramen's involved, nothings weird!' Reaching a decision, he entered the vortex. As he reached for the bowl of ramen, it disappeared. The vortex also closed behind him.

"Nooooo!" he wailed at the loss of ramen, and way out. He fell to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer for the lost ramen. He was about to pray when a voice interrupted him

"So you have come Naruto."

Whirling around, Naruto faced a girl about his age with long silky black hair that reached the small of her back. She had dark brown eyes to comment her hair. She was wearing a black tank top with black shorts and the regular ninja sandals. Her face was serious but Naruto noticed that she was stunning, no matter what expression she had on. He stared at her for a few moments before her voice brought him back to reality.

"Naruto. There is a reason why I called you here." she said. She looked him in the eye as she said this. Naruto could see that she meant business. He too looked her in the eye. Of course, she was the only thing his heart wanted to look at right then. He blushed. He could feel himself sweat slightly as she continued to look at him. Suddenly he realized something.

"Hey! I don't know your name yet!" he shouted. She winced slightly. "You're loud aren't you?" she said. "My name is Hebara Natsumi. Nice to meet you."

Natsumi looked at Naruto. She could feel her feelings welling up inside her. She didn't understand. Why would her heart race when she is around this boy? She felt troubled. After all, she didn't deal with matters of the heart.

Natsumi looked at Naruto and blushed. 'What's going on! Why am I doing this! Am I falling for him!' she wondered. The blonde boy totally missed the blush. She bit her lip. 'I gotta find out whats wrong with me.' she decided. Looking up she spoke.

"Naruto, come with me." she said, as she walked along a corridor that just materialized.

"Coming Natsumi-chan!" responded the blonde. He didn't know how this caused the girl to blush.

The two walked along the corridor for a few minutes, before reaching a huge domed room. The room had many murial paintings. Upon closer inspection, Naruto noticed that they were very old, and the oils cracked at places. They depicted many epic battles in areas that were foreign to Naruto.

The only thing which caught Naruto's eye the most, were the three huge crystals located in the middle of the room. Each crystal glowed with their own light. One glowed with a firery red light, another glowed with a calm ocean blue, and the last, with a magnificent sliver-white.

Drawn in by their beauty, Naruto walked closer and closer, until he was directly in front of them. The three crystals seemed to be calling to him. He was about to reach out and touch them, when a voice stopped him.

"**Brat, don't touch those crystals!**"

It was the voice of Kyuubi. Judging by how his voice shook, Naruto suspected that Kyuubi was afraid of the crystals. They seemed to have a power all their own. He decided to find out more about the crystals. He turned to Natsumi and stopped.

The girl's face was so peaceful. Her eyes were closed, and the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Naruto judged that she enjoyed being in this room, by the way her eyes shone when she looked around, and how happy her laughter was. He blushed. He couldn't help but notice the way her skin shone when it caught the light from the crystals, how her hair flowed gracefully behind her, and her soft bell-like laughter. He felt that he had to break his spell of admiration before his mind becomes as perverted as a certain Sannin...

Shaking his head, he decided ask Natsumi about the crystals. However, he had to get her attention first. An evil smile lit up his face. He knew the perfect way to get her attention. Sneakily, he got behind the girl. Slowly, he got his arms around her waist, and in one swift motion, he lifted her so she sat on his shoulder. He then proceeded to run around the room with a shrieking Natsumi on his shoulder.

"Eeeek! Naruto! LetmedownLetmedownLetmedown!" shrieked Natsumi. Naruto laughed and ran around the room even faster. After a bit, he let her down. Natsumi was breathing heavily. She glared at Naruto, who chuckled nervously. She growled playfully and jumped at Naruto. Naruto stumbled, trying to accomodate his weight and Natsumi's. He ended up tripping over a rug, and landed on a huge pile of cushins.

When he opened his eyes, he met a pair of dark brown eyes. He blushed. Checking his current situation, he realized that when he had tripped, he had pulled Natsumi down with him. The result, was with him laying down on a pile of cushins and Natsumi laying right on top of him. Naruto suddenly had this urge to put his arms around her waist. Both teens blushed. Hastily, they got up. Naruto blushed as he brushed dust off of himself, while Natsumi did likewise. He decided to get down to business.

"Natsumi-chan, There was something I wanted to ask you before...we...um...fell." he stuttered. He felt embarassed for himself and for Natsumi.

Natsumi blushed at the mention of what just happened. She decided to hide the fact that she was just as embarassed by the incident by acting calm. "What did you want to as me Naruto...-kun?" she added the last bit in hesitation, not sure if he would approve.

Naruto blushed. He didn't mind her calling him Naruto-kun, but it would just make him blush. He decided to get on with his question.

"Ne, Natsumi-chan, what are those crystals?" he asked. He pointed to each crystal to show what he was asking.

"Oh, those are the Aura Crystals. They each have a special function." she answered. "Oh, and they work against the Kyuubi." she stated.

Naruto was shocked. Natsumi knew about the Kyuubi! Whats more, she didn't think of it as such a big deal.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi, and what do you mean it works against him?" he asked. Naruto felt that he needed to get things cleared in his mind.

"For one thing, I've met Kyuubi." she said as she looked at Naruto's stunned expression. "I'm not afraid of him. Second, the crystals each have a certain power that needs storage in your body. They would simply take up the place where Kyuubi is now, and destroy him. Then you can call on each of their powers." she finished simply.

Naruto swallowed hard. He had just been dealt some serious information in a few seconds. For one thing, Natsumi knew about the Kyuubi. Another, she knew how to get rid of the Kyuubi. If he wasan't so shocked, he might have just kissed her right then and there. Naruto turned to Natsumi and gave her his trademark foxy grin.

"Thanks Natsumi. That was really healpful! Now the villagers won't be scared of me anymore!" he said. Then he surprised both Natsumi and himself. He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Arigato, Natsumi-chan." he said after he released the girl. He gave his trademark foxy-grin. "I know, Natsumi-chan! Let's make a pact of friendship!"

Natsumi was confused about what pact Naruto would want. "What type of pact Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'll surprise you. How about that?" he asked. Natsumi looked confused still, but nodded.

Suddenly, Naruto leaned foward and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "There you go! A pact of friendship!" he said and smiled.

Natsumi was shocked to say the least. She just recieved a kiss on the cheek! And it was from a boy she just met! SHe couldn't stop the blush from coming to her cheeks.

"Ok, now that we've done that,"she said while blushing, " What else do you want to ask me?" She knew that he would ask her something by the contemplating look on his face. Naruto looked at her.

"What are these powers exactly Natsumi-chan?" he asked. Naruto wanted to know what would be replacing the Kyuubi.

"Each of these three crystals are unique. They each control a different power." she said. She paused a bit for Naruto to understand.

"The firery red crystal is known as _Kasai Shinzui_, or Fire Spirit. Its power makes you movements flicker like fire. Got that?" she asked. Naruto nodded. Flickering movement meant fast movement to him. Natsumi moved on to the next crystal.

"The calm ocean blue crystal is known as _Aoiro Taizen_, or Blue Calm. Its power calms your mind, and can help you think and act. Its useful for thinking up strategies for war, or for getting out of tough spots. With me so far?" she asked, pausing, so that the information sinks in. At a nod, she continued to the final crystal.

"This crystal is known as the _Mitsukai Reikon_, or Angel Soul. The power in this crystal allows you to emit a calming aura from your body to calm people down. It helps with teamwork." she said."That's about it. Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head. He understood everything so far, but it still seemed like something was missing.

"Natsumi-chan, somethings's still missing. I don't know what it is." the blonde boy stated, still alittle confused.

Natsumi smiled. She knew Naruto would find that something was missing. He only needed to ask her to find out.

"Naruto-kun, each power also comes with it's own taijutsu style. Its there to help you master the use of these powers." she stated.

Seeing Naruto was about to speak, she quickly cut him off. "You'll be able to learn the styles in time, don't worry about it."

"For now Naruto-kun, I'll just tell you the names of these taijutsu styles. For the Fire Spirit, the style is called the Flickering Fist. It focuses on using the power of it's own crystal for combat. It is an offensive taijutsu style. The Blue Calm is similar to the Flickering Fist, only it is a defensive taijutsu style. It's called the Calm Mind. It uses its own power to make your movements calm and precise. The final crystal, the Angel Soul, is a lost medic taijutsu style. It focuses on healing your own body, while damaging your opponents. You understood all of that Naruto-kun?" she asked, after her long description.

Naruto looked like he was going to peg out, but he nodded to show that he understood. Now that it was over, he was surprised that three crystals could hold all that inside, and still not destroy itself. Natsumi took his hand. He looked confusedly at his hand and hers.

"Don't worry. It time for you to claim your powers Naruto-kun. Just go to the center of the crystals where they meet, and you will find a podium. Simply stand on the podium, and you will claim the powers." said Natsumi. SH esmiled. She had finally found the one person who could claim such vast strength from the three crystals.

Naruto proceeded to the podium. He climbed up the steps and stood. All three crystals surounded him on all sides. Then, beams of light came from each crystal, snaking its way to Naruto. As they made contact with his body, Naruto felt a surge of power ripple through him, followed by the howl of the Kyuubi. He realized how painful it must be to be destroyed from your own cage. Kyuubi's howl slowly faded into nothingness. On his stomach, the seal that was placed by the Fourth, disappeared. Naruto felt a slight twinge of pain, as the last remnants of the Kyuubi was destroyed. After that passed, he felt a surge of warmth and comfort.

Slowly, he descended from the podium. He felt calm, and yet, ready for anything. As he cleared the last step, Natsumi approached him. She looked serious.

"Naruto-kun, now that you have the powers of the three crystals, you need to proceed to Coroscant, to go to the Jedi Temple." she said. Naruto merely nodded. Another vortex appeared at the far end of the room with two huge stone golems, one purest whit, and one pure darkness, guarding it.This time, it showed a city unlike anything Naruto had ever see. Skyscrapers taller than the Hokage Monuments, people, it you could call them people, wandered here and there. And stanger still, Some mode of transportation, flying around the sky.

Naruto turned to Natsumi. "I'm ready to go...under one condition." he said. Looking confused, Natsumi asked, "What condition?"

Naruto smiled and took her hand. "You have to come with me." he stated simply. Smiling, Natsumi nodded, unable to meet his eyes, unless he would see her tears of joy. As the approached the vortex, the golems moved.

"Halt. If you pass by this vortex, which path shall you take? The path of Light, or the path of Darkness?" boomed one golem.

Naruto looked the golem squarely in the eye, and answered, "I'll take the middle road." and walked between the two golems, and into the vortex.

(A/N: Yeah, whoever guesses where I got that from, gets a cookie! The first five to get it wins! Oh yeah, I don't own that either)

* * *

KONOHAGAKURE

Tsunade wept bitterly. She had just read the report from Kakashi with the stats of the mission. Naruto was listed as: Missing Presumed Dead. Bitterly she got up from her desk. She couldn't accept the fact that Naruto was gone. Outside, she head the sounds of a party. The village was celebrating the death of the demon vessel and Kyuubi. The only exception were those who had known Naruto, and his friends. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were all weeping for his death. Tsunade smiled grimly. She knew that only the girls would cry. The guys would just hid their emotions, but they would remember what Naruto was like. Ichiraku Ramen had closed down for the day. The owner and his daughter both mourning the loss of a friend, and valued customer.

Tsunade returned to her own pit of hell. Her little brother was gone from this world. She had forced the village to mourn for Naruto a little while ago, but only the genin teams that knew Naruto, and Ichiraku Ramen showed up. She couldn't believe how the village was reacting to this piece of news. They were actually enjoying themselves, and laughing at the death of Naruto.

Putting that aside, she looke at the scroll that Kakashi had bought back. The scroll contained many jutsus, some involved with massive transport, and others with taijutsu styles, medic jutsus, and assasination jutsus. It was extremely helpful, and Tsunade knew it would dramatically increase the ninja strength in Konoha. She planned to teach these only to the few genin teams they had.

'It would have been what Naruto would've wanted.' thought Tsunade. Naruto always cared about others, and not that much about himself. He would always try to cheer up people when they are down.

'For his memory, we'll progress.' she thought. 'For Naruto.'

* * *

Hey all! That ends this chapter! Yes! I took me at least two to three days or more to write! I hope you all enjoyed that! I've been reading Rem-chan's work! It really helps! Check out his stories!

Anyway, most of this chapter surprised myself as well. I never planned it to come out like this. The fast pace parts are the parts that surprised me.

Anyway, R&R! If you want me to update faster, it would help if I got a lot of reviews! From now, updates will be random. Lots of reviews means faster updates, less reviews means slower updates.

Thanks everybody! Help me get more readers!

Ja ne!


End file.
